


Why He's Here

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble during 'The Trial' for ckanerock @ livejournal. Lindsey POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why He's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-09-04

He refuses to let her go, refuses to let Angel win. She was right in a way; though he may care for her, she's still a way for him to screw Angel. He's not sure when that became important to him, but the thought of being bested and forgotten by Angel is too painful to bear. That's why he's here with Drusilla, why he needs to see it happen.

Wrenching Angel up by his hair, he looks him in the eye to make sure he remembers who was responsible, who brought Drusilla here.

_"How did you think this would end?"_


End file.
